Allison Carter
Allison Carter is a PPC agent in the Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms. Her specialty is TV shows of the 80s. To date she has been on 61 missions, which makes her one of the most overworked agents in the PPC. Allison was created by IndeMaat. Agent Profile Allison is five feet, five and a half inches tall. She has short blonde hair and is somewhat of a tomboy. Agent History Early History Allison started her career in the PPC in the fandom Voyagers!. On her first mission, she did not have a partner, did not have any equipment, and quite frankly, did not have a clue. She confronted the Sue, Cassey, before having gathered a full set of charges (but enough to charge the Sue with), and got off with a reprimand. On her second mission she met her first Gary Stu, by the name of Sean Brock. After Allison made another shortcut on her third mission, another confrontation with Cassey, the Flowers thought it prudent to move her to another fandom and give her a partner. The A-Team Allison was transferred to the A-Team portion of the division, where Tasmin became her partner. In the A-Team fandom, the agents tackled a wide variety of Mary Sues and other fanfiction mayhem, such as bad slash and glitches. Allison found out that her particular dislikes are slash, Murdock-lusters and loud noises. Notable Missions On their third mission in The A-Team, Allison and Tasmin encountered a young actress by the name of Robyn Austin who alluded to being a niece Hannibal never knew he had. Though there were enough charges, the agents disagreed whether this was a full-blown Sue or just a borderline Sue. They did charge the Sue and Allison threw her off a building. It is, however, not possible in A-Team fandom to kill someone by throwing them from a great height. This is due to people canonically surviving helicopter crashes and the like. The Sue got away, but was never heard from since. This incident did not improve the relationship between the two agents. Things completely escalated sometime later while on a mission to apprehend a six-year-old Sue of the worst kind. The agents were separated due to a malfunctioning portal, and Allison then enlisted the aid of a canon character to take her nearer to the Sue, later telling this character, Murdock, about the PPC and her purpose in the story. This was enough for Tasmin to charge Allison with being a Mary Sue. Tasmin's attempt to execute her partner was thwarted by Murdock, only proving Tasmin's theory that her partner was a Sue. With the aid of both Murdock and Hannibal the Sue was eventually caught and charged. Allison was sent Upstairs to face the consequences of her "gross misconduct as an agent." Beyond The A-Team In the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms it is not uncommon for agents to often switch specializations; since the fandoms are small, missionable Suefic in them occurs less frequently. As such, Allison has also faced missions in MacGyver, M*A*S*H, and Stargate Atlantis. Though A-Team is her favorite continuum to work in, Allison is pleased that there are fewer and fewer Sues left there to hunt. Recently, she and partner Tasmin have been recruited to patrol NCIS. Timeline * Early 2006 - Recruited to the PPC. * April 2006 - Transferred to the A-Team fandom and partnered with Tasmin. * September 2006 - Sent on punitive mission into Hogan's Heroes. * Late 2006 to early 2007 - Briefly partnered with Steve Holmes. * Early 2008 - Stargate Atlantis fandom is added to fields of interest of the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms. * Early 2010 - NCIS fandom is added. Partners Tasmin Tasmin Haynes became Allison's partner when the latter was transferred to protection of The A-Team. Though there is no written history of any missions Tasmin has been on previously, she seems to be the more experienced agent of the two; a situation both agents seem to accept. As all partnerships, this one got off to a rocky start and had plenty of downs along the way. A particular highlight in their relationship was the day Tasmin charged Allison with being a Mary Sue. Allison managed to prove she wasn't a Sue, and since then the agents have developed a grudging respect for one another. Steve For a brief period of time, Allison was assigned to the work on MacGyver missions, where she was partnered with Steve Holmes. Trent Unable to find Tasmin, Allison decided to recruit Trent, after some persuasion, to accompany her on a mission in an A-Team movie badfic. Mission Reports Home: IndeMaat's personal website Allison's missions can also be found on Fanfiction.net and LiveJournal. Solo Missions * "Drake's Revenge" (alternative links) (Voyagers!) * "Return to the Cosmos" (alternative link) (Voyagers!) * "Heroes of the night" (alternative links) (Voyagers!) Partnered with Tasmin Haynes * "The Unexpected Family" (alternative links), (The A-Team) * "Past Meets Future" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "How can this happen to me" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A life I never had" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "The Darkest Night" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Dragon's Eye" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Deserved Payment" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Few Glitches" (set of alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Revenge isn't so Sweet" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Deception: Alex's Past," Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 (alternative LiveJournal links; alternative fanfiction.net links) (The A-Team) * "Hogan's Match" (alternative link) (Hogan's Heroes), Allison solo * "Say 'Uncle'" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "You are my Sunshine" (alternative links) (The A-Team) Partnered with Steve Holmes * "Mac's New Partner" (alternative links) (MacGyver) * "Time Difference" (alternative links) (MacGyver) * "Kelly Meets MacGyver" (alternative links) (MacGyver) * "And Here Are the Things You Must Forget" (alternative links) (MacGyver) * "Macthology" (alternative links) (MacGyver) Re-partnered with Tasmin Haynes * "Through Time," or "Troll Hunting" (alternative link) (M*A*S*H) * "A Chance for a New Life" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Angel's Lullabye" (alternative links) (The A-Team x General Hospital) * "More Glitches" (alternative link set) (The A-Team) * "Beware of Darkness" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Bad Dream" (alternative link set) (The A-Team) * "New Recruits" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "The Other Sheppard" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "'You Lift Me Up' & 'Flying Lessons'" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Night To Remember" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Penny and Sky King" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Loose Ends" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Over the River" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Strange Fate" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "Please Don't Ever Leave Me" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Viva Las Suckas" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Let there be Blood" (alternative links) (NCIS) * "Love Never Dies" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "BA the Mechanic" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Forgotton Family and Forgotton Past" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "i'm selling you my soul" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "Before The Worst" (NCIS) * "The New Girl In Town" (NCIS) * "The Look Of Love" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "A Little Loony Girl" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Backbeat Love" (Voyagers!), Allison solo * "After the Sunset" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Cleaning This Gun" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Loyalty" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "New Beginnings" (NCIS) * "Winners No Matter What" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Sheppard's Daughter" (alternative link) (Stargate Atlantis) * "The New Agents" (NCIS x CSI: Miami) * "Darling" (NCIS) * "So you're Italian?" (NCIS) * "Jenny Trev" (NCIS) Partnered with Trent * "The Back Up Team" (alternative link) (''The A-Team'' movie) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Sub-department of Rare Fandoms Category:Previously Featured Agents